Les extras de Boys Over Flowers
by orishas
Summary: Que se serait-il passé dans l'épisode 12 si Ga Eul avait décidé de partir à la recherche de Jan Di perdue dans la montagne lors de la tempête ?
1. Chapter 1

**Vacance à la montagne (l'épisode 12)  
><strong>

**O1 : Ga eul**

- Jan Di ! Venez vite, il faut qu'on l'aide !

J'étais entrée telle une furie dans la suite privé du grand et puissant F4, hurlant ces quelques mots que je ne pense pas qu'ils aient compris vu la manière dont ils me regardaient, ahuris et perplexes.

- Mais que se passe t-il Ga eul ? S'inquiéta de suite Yi Jung

- Jan Di est partie chercher le collier de Jun Pyo dans la neige ! M'écriais-je complètement affolée en faisant de grands gestes

Je me rapprochai de la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la montagne et regardai consternée les grandes rafales de vent qui faisaient bouger les sapins. La neige tombait depuis cet après midi et on annonçait une énorme tempête.

- J'ai trouvé ça dans ma chambre ! Continuais-je à leur expliquer en balançant sur leur table de salon le petit mot que Jan Di avait griffonné à la main, surement quelques minutes avant d'aller affronter la tempête.

Gun Jun Pyo, son petit ami, s'empara du mot brusquement et se mit à lire à voix haute :

- _«Je part chercher le collier, je m'en veux terriblement de l'avoir perdu»_, mais quelle idiote ! S'écria t-il fou de rage, Comment peut-elle sortir avec cette tempête ? Pour un stupide collier !

- Il faut absolument qu'on aille la chercher ! M'écriais-je en le rejoignant car je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord avec lui

Ma meilleure amie pouvait quelques fois faire des choses si stupides et immatures...

- Calme toi Ga eul, murmura Yi Jung en me rejoignant et en posant une main sur mon épaule

S'il pensait m'amadouer avec son regard d'ange et son ton de tombeur, il faisait fausse route. Oui je craquais complètement pour ses beaux yeux, mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le moment de s'attendrir.

Je me recula et laissa sa main tombé dans le vide.

- Je vais prévenir les secours, nous informa alors Ji hoo en sortant son téléphone mobile

Comme d'habitude, c'était lui qui avait eu la réaction la plus censée. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Avant de courir affolée vers eux, j'aurais du songer à prévenir la sécurité. Quelle idiote, songeais-je. Comment osais-je traiter Jan Di d'immature, lorsque même-moi, sa meilleure amie, n'avais-je pas plus de jugeote pour agir comme le ferais n'importe quelle personne censée dans une situation similaire.

- Où vas tu ? S'écria Woo bin dans ma direction

- Je remonte dans ma chambre, répondis-je rapidement en me ruant en dehors de leur salon privé

J'étais vraiment la pire amie qu'on pouvait avoir. Tout en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, je me ruai dans ma chambre et enfilai toutes les vêtements chauds qui se trouvaient à ma porter. Il n'était pas question d'attendre les secours et de laisser ma meilleure amie mourir de froid de cette façon.

J'enfonçai mon bonnet en laine blanche jusqu'à mes oreilles et enroulai mon cou d'une énorme écharpe. J'enfilai ensuite deux gros pull l'un par dessus l'autre, suivit d'un anorak jaune. Au moins, on me retrouvera dans la neige, songeais-je en observant rapidement mon reflet dans le miroir de ma chambre, je ressemblais à un énorme poussin.

Je sortis en trombe de la chambre et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je tombai alors nez à nez avec les F4 qui étaient rassemblés dans le hall autour de la sécurité de l'hôtel. Jun Pyo était en train de leur hurler dessus et ils semblaient tous paniqués. Comme à son habitude, Ji hoo était calme et posé, mais son visage cachait mal son anxiété. Bien qu'il essayait de rassurer Gun Jun Pyo, je lisait bien dans ses yeux sa profonde inquiétude pour Jan Di. Woo bin et Yi Jung étaient, quant à eux, toujours tous les deux en train de discuter avec d'autres membres du personnel de l'hôtel.

M'arrêtant dans mon observation, je passai discrètement à coté de leur attroupement puisque personne ne semblait me remarquer. J'atteignis enfin les portes coulissantes du grand hôtel lorsque je sentie soudainement une main se poser sur mon ventre et me tirer en arrière.

- Oh la la ! Mais où vas-tu comme ça toi ?

Je me retourna exaspérée vers Yi Jung qui me tenait serrer contre lui, et de Woo bin qui était juste derrière lui.

- Tu ne comptes pas aller chercher Jan Di toute seule ? M'interrogea t-il

- Parce que ce serait vraiment stupide et … Dangereux, ajouta Yi Jung en me relâchant finalement

- Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire ! M'écriais-je en désignant la sécurité qui était encore dans le hall, autour de Jun Pyo qui était littéralement en train de péter un câble, Il gèle dehors, il faut se dépêcher ! Qu'est ce qu'ils font encore là ? M'écriais-je à bout de nerf

- Calme toi ! M'interrompit Woo bin en posant une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier

- Des équipes de secours sont déjà à sa recherche dans la montagne, m'expliqua Yi Jung alors que j'étais dans l'incapacité de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Et ils ont besoin de nous pour leur donner un maximum d'informations, donc à la place de vouloir jouer à l'héroïne toute seule, tu nous aides ! Ça sera plus utile d'accord ?

Son ton avait commencé à monter et il en était presque venu à me crier dessus.

En se rendant compte de mon visage apeuré, il se reprit mal à l'aise :

- Excuse moi Ga eul, je me suis emportée...moi aussi je suis inquiet pour Jan Di, donc s'il te plait, n'en rajoute pas...

Woo bin me lâcha enfin et je restai plantée devant eux, ne sachant trop quoi leur dire. Ils avaient raison, j'avais agis avec égoïsme...

- Désolé..murmurais-je à mon tour

- Hey vous ! Nous hurla alors Gun Jun Pyo, Venez !

Yi Jung et Woo bin se portèrent un regard alarmé avant de le rejoindre. A mi-chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux en silence, puis poussant un soupire, ils se retournèrent vers moi et revinrent sur leurs pas.

- Quoi ? M'exclamais-je en les voyant revenir vers moi d'un pas décidé

Ils se postèrent à coté de moi, un à droite et un à gauche, et s'emparèrent de chacun mes bras pour me forcer à les suivre.

- Hey ça va, je n'allais pas partir ! Bougonnais-je en sentant mes pieds presque quitter le sol tant ils me portaient pour que je suive leur direction

- Mesure de sécurité, plaisanta Yi Jung

Arrivée à la hauteur de Gun Jun Pyo et de la sécurité, nous nous arrêtâmes en silence.

- Je ne vous cache pas que les recherches vont être difficiles, il commence à faire nuit et la tempête est très violente...

Je sentie un crissement générale puis le chef de la police continua :

- Mais nous allons faire notre possible pour la retrouver ce soir …

- Et si on ne la retrouve pas ? Murmura une voix dans mon dos

Je me retournai vers Ji Hoo et m'étonnai même d'entendre le son de sa voix tant il avait l'habitude d'être discret et silencieux.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça toi ? S'énerva Jun Pyo, Bien sur que si on va la retrouver !

Le silence du chef de police ne lui assura pas plus de soutient.

- ...N'est ce pas ? Enchaina t-il à l'attention de celui-ci

- Je vous ai déjà dit que ça allait être difficile...Mais nous feront notre possible monsieur

- Ahh ! Le coupa t-il furieux, Mais pourquoi cette idiote est-elle partie ?

Je commençai un peu à connaître Jun Pyo et je savais qu'il était en train de s'énerver. Ses amis se ruèrent donc sur lui, essayant de le stopper. Mais celui-ci, ivre de colère et de peur, hurlait si fort que ses amis n'arrivaient manifestement pas à le raisonner. Il se dirigeait furieux dans toute la pièce, prêt à tout casser. Je profitai alors de inattention générale pour me faufiler discrètement vers la sortie.

Tant pis pour mon comportement égoïste, il n'était pas question que je reste là sans rien faire à les regarder se battre pendant que Jan Di était quelque part dehors en train de mourir de froid.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Yi Jung et Woo bin qui étaient censé me surveiller, mais ils semblaient totalement ailleurs, préoccupé par la fureur de leur meilleur ami.

Je prit donc mes jambes à mon cout, me dépêchant avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que j'étais partis.

Je rejoignis le hall en quelques secondes et passa devant l'agent de sécurité qui bloquait l'entrée.

- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir mademoiselle ! S'écria t-il alors que j'étais déjà passé devant lui sans qu'il eut le temps de s'en rendre compte, Revenez ! Hurla t-il, C'est dangereux !

J'entrouvris finalement les dernières portes qui me permettaient de rejoindre l'extérieur, maudissant ses hôtels de riches qui avaient tant choses si inutiles comme une dizaine de portes par exemple.

Le froid de la nuit me souffla dans le visage et ce fut comme si j'avais reçu une énorme gifle en plein visage. Il était tel que mes yeux se mirent à pleurer instinctivement, comme pour me protéger du vent. J'enfonçai mon bonnet encore plus profondément sur ma tête et avançai dans la neige.

Jan Di, je te retrouverais.


	2. Chapter 2

**O2 : Yi Jung **

- Gun Jun Pyo ! M'écriais-je tout en attrapant mon meilleur ami par les bras, l'empêchant ainsi de faire voltiger le policier à l'autre bout du hall

- Lâche moi Yi Jung !

Il me repoussa violemment, et Woo bin se jeta sur lui, essayant à son tour de le canaliser. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Je connaissais Jun Pyo depuis mon enfance et je savais que son état de fureur ne diminuerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait. Dans cette situation, c'était Jan Di. Et malgré ce qu'on essayait de lui faire croire, c'était loin d'être gagné.

- Je vais la chercher ! Affirma t-il catégorique

- Non ! M'écriais-je à l'unisson avec Woo bin et Ji hoo

- Vous croyez que vous allez m'arrêter ? Hurla t-il fou de rage, Jan Di a besoin de nous là, et vous vous faites quoi ? Vous voulez restez là les bras croisés ? D'accord, très bien, faite le, ce sera sans moi ! Au moins j'aurais rien à me reprocher !

Pour une fois, ce fut Ji hoo le plus réactif. Il se jeta sur Jun Pyo, le suppliant une dernière fois de ne pas braver le froid de la montagne. Mais il avait déjà pris sa décision, et c'était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Il s'était décidé à retrouver Jan Di dès la minute où on lui avait annoncé qu'elle était en danger. Et je devais reconnaître que j'admirais sa détermination (bien que stupide), détermination par ailleurs, dont je ne semblait pas avoir été doté. Bien que j'étais mort d'inquiétude pour Jan Di, jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée d'aller la chercher. Comme il fallait être stupide pour se mettre en danger pour sauver une personne autre que soi-même.

- Arrête Jun Pyo je t'en prie ! S'écria Woo bin alors que celui-ci avait déjà enfiler son manteau

- Tais toi ! Hurla t-il pour simple réponse

- Non je ne vais pas me taire ! Je ne laisserais pas mon meilleur ami se mettre en danger ! Renchérit-il en se rapprochant et en lui ôtant son bonnet

Le coup était parti si vite que Ji hoo et moi n'avions même pas eu le temps de les arrêter. Woo bin, sur le sol, qui n'avait pas pris l'habitude de se laisser faire, se releva d'un seul coup et enfonça son poing dans le visage de celui qu'il appelait son meilleur ami il y a quelques secondes.

- Arrêter vous deux ! S'écria Ji hoo, toujours le plus pacifique de nous quatre, alors que moi je me précipitais dans leurs conflits, envoyant mon pied dans le ventre de Jun pyo.

D'accord c'était loin d'être une bonne solution pour le retenir, mais après tout, on était tous un peu sur les nerfs. Jun Pyo se releva finalement, essuya le sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- C'est de ma faute si elle est dans cette situation..chuchota t-il finalement, Parce que je lui ai fait promettre de la tuer si elle perdait le collier...Et d'une certaine façon c'est un peu ce que je suis en train de faire...

- Jun Pyo...tenta de l'arrêter Ji hoo

- ...Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, et si je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça, c'est à vous, que j'en voudrais toute ma vie …

- Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose, le coupais-je, A qui on est censé en vouloir nous ?

- On veut te protéger, renchérit Woo bin

- On ne veut pas être responsable de ta mort, ajouta Ji hoo

- Et moi je ne veux pas être responsable de la sienne, renchérit Jun Pyo tout en se précipitant vers la sortie de l'hôtel

Aussitôt, Ji hoo se précipita sur un policier qui était resté à l'écart de notre conversation, tandis que Woo bin et moi courrions sur ses pas. Woo bin arriva à l'attraper par le bras, mais la violence de Jun Pyo lui fit lâcher prise presque de suite. Sous nos regards impuissants, notre meilleur ami s'engouffra finalement dans la tempête de neige sans que nous puissions le récupérer.

Le vent était glaciale et on le perdit de vue à cause du brouillard.

J'échangeai un regard désespéré avec Woo bin qui soupira d'exaspération face à la situation qui dégénérait.

- On aurait peut-être pas dû se battre finalement...souffla t-il

- C'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de le retenir, enchainais-je

- Mais ça fait du bien.

- Je te l'accorde, approuvais-je

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule en geste d'amitié.

- Si on peut regarder les points positifs, on en aura au moins retenu un sur deux !

Un silence s'installa et nous nous échangeâmes un regard inquiet. Nous n'osions pas nous retourner, pourtant c'est ce que nous faisions à une lenteur exagérée, de peur d'apercevoir ce que nous craignons...que nous n'en avions retenu aucun. Le hall était affreusement vide. Beaucoup trop vide.

- Ne me dis pas que … murmura Woo bin blême

- Ga eul est partie, terminais-je à sa place

- Oh merde ! laissa t-il échapper

- J'ai toujours su qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, renchéris-je en regardant la montagne disparaître sous les rafales de neige

Je jetai un coup de pied rageur dans la neige ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Peut-être que finalement la réaction de Jun Pyo n'était pas si stupide que cela, et puis de toute façon, dans sa vie d'homme, il fallait bien être courageux au moins une fois. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitais à sa recherche, empruntant le même chemin enneigé que Jun Pyo. Le vent soufflait si fort dans mes oreilles que j'entendis seulement en écho la voix de Woo bin me hurler de revenir.

Je me rendais compte alors que je n'étais absolument pas couvert pour affronter le froid de la montagne. J'étais peut-être courageux, mais pas suicidaire. Je fis demi-tour et m'engouffrai dans le hall de l'hôtel suivit de près par Woo bin qui continua à me parler sans que je fasse attention à ce qu'il me racontait :

- J'ai eu peur que tu y ailles vraiment, t'es con tu sais, j'y est vraiment cru, non mais t'es vraiment con en faite... Mais tu vas où comme ça ? Tu remontes dans ta chambre ? Attends j'arrive, Non mais franchement je croyais que tu voulais faire comme Jun Pyo...Mais pourquoi je te suis ? T'imagines tu y serais aller comme ça, sans manteau ! Tu serais plus que mort à l'heure qu'il est..Pourquoi tu me réponds pas ! Hey Ji Yung ! Mais attend moi, pourquoi tu marches si vite ? … Écoute je sais que tu es inquiet, mais ils vont tous s'en sortir...

Je ne répondais toujours pas, m'engouffrant dans ma chambre et lui refermant la porte au nez. Porte qu'il rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sans remarquer que je lui avait pourtant claqué en pleine tête. Le pire, c'est qu'il continua son monologue, imperturbable :

- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait quand même attendre dans le hall avec Ji Hoo ? D'ailleurs ou est-il passé celui-là … Tu mets ton manteau ? Non parce qu'il était avec les flics tout à l'heure mais je ne l'ai pas vu en … Attends.

Il s'arrêta finalement et je continuai à enfiler mes affaires sans lui prêter attention.

- Tu mets ton manteau ? Répéta t-il

J'enfonçai mon bonnet sur la tête sans lui répondre.;

- Et un bonnet ? Enchaina t-il de plus en plus perplexe, Yi Jung ! S'écria t-il, Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire là ? On n'a pas besoin de bonnet pour ATTENDRE dans le hall, s'exclama t-il catégorique

Je relevai enfin mon visage vers lui pour croiser son regard sceptique.

- Par contre tu aurais besoin d'un bonnet si tu étais aussi stupide que Jun Pyo et Ga eul, mais tu ne l'es pas n'est ce pas ? S'assura t-il en cherchant dans mes yeux une certaine approbation que j'étais incapable de lui donner

- Il faut qu'on aille la chercher...rétorquais-je

- La ? S'intrigua

- LES chercher ! Me rattrapais-je de suite

Il poussa un soupire d'exaspération, honteux d'avoir un ami aussi stupide que moi, avant de s'écrier :

- On vient de se battre avec Jun Pyo pour l'empêcher d'y aller, et toi maintenant tu cours pour le rejoindre sans d'autres explications ? Tu es si stupide ?

- Il semblerait, approuvais-je

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir, m'interrompit Woo bin en se postant devant ma porte qu'il referma

Je ne voulais pas me battre, pas avec lui en tout cas. Je me dirigeai donc vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrant d'un geste brusque, afin de pouvoir sortir...jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que nous étions au troisième étage.

- Pourquoi, moi, qui suis le moins motivé dans cette histoire, ai-je autant de complication ? Soupirais-je excédé

- Parce que tu es vraiment stupide, tu l'as toi-même reconnu à l'instant, me répondis mon meilleur ami d'une sincérité presque brutale

Même si je savais que ça n'allait pas marcher, mais puisque c'était ma seule solution, je passai un pied par la fenêtre, prêt à sauter. De suite, Woo bin se jeta sur moi pour me tirer en arrière, puis il referma la fenêtre tout en criant que j'étais complètement inconscient, en plus d'être stupide. Je profitai de ce moment et me ruai sur la porte que j'ouvris rapidement.

- Non reviens ! Hurla Woo bin en me rejoignant dans le couloir

Je m'apprêta à recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure, mais à la place, il s'exclama :

- Si tu y vas, j'y vais avec toi !

- Tu es aussi stupide que moi alors ! M'exclamais-je

- C'est sûrement pour ça que nous sommes tous amis...

Il avait raison, c'était sûrement pour ça.


	3. Chapter 3

**O3 : Jun Pyo **

Je m'enfonçai dans la nuit noire, sentant mes forces diminuer. J'avais du à peine faire quelques mètres et j'étais déjà désespéré de ne rien voir sur mon chemin, ci ce n'est c'est vaste étendue de neige qui me paraissait interminable.

- Jan Di ! L'appelais-je en hurlant de toutes mes forces, sachant éperdument qu'elle n'allait pas me répondre

Mes pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige blanche, tentant de soulever le poids de mon corps affaibli par le froid mais qui me semblait léger comparé à la culpabilité qui m'accablait. Pourquoi lui avais-je dit cela ? Pour un stupide collier qui plus est !

Je relevai mon visage vers le chemin qu'il me restait à parcourir, me remotivant. Je ne m'arrêterais pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas retrouvé. Je marchai encore quelques mètres, ce qui me paru une éternité. Finalement, j'aperçus dans le tas de neige, un anorak jaune qui se débattait contre le vent.

- Jan Di ! Hurlais-je en accourant vers la forme, espérant que ce ne soit pas un mirage

Je réussis à la rejoindre, l'attrapant par les épaules, je la serrai dans mes bras de toutes mes forces, de peur qu'elle m'échappe une nouvelle fois.

- Yi Jung ? Murmura t-elle faiblement

- Oui oui, je suis là...la rassurais-je, … Yi Jung ? M'écriais-je enfin, Pourquoi Yi Jung ? Pourquoi tu veux que ce soit lui qui vienne te sauver ? M'emportais-je emprunt de jalousie bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment le moment, Hey Geum Jan Di !

Elle releva la tête vers moi en utilisant le peu de force qui lui restait et je reconnus à cet instant sa meilleure amie que je relâchai d'un seul coup en m'écriant :

- Ga eul ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je crois qu'on est ici pour la même raison, murmura t-elle faiblement entre ses tremblements

Ses lèvres étaient bleuies par le froid et je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps elle était partie à sa recherche, remarquant par ailleurs, que ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne lui avais pas prêté attention. Je ne la connaissais pas si courageuse en tout cas.

- Tu peux encore marcher ? L'interrogeais-je face à l'épuisement qui se lisait dans son regard

- Oui, m'affirma t-elle alors que ça ne semblait pas le cas, Par contre, enchaina t-elle, Au risque de te paraître étrange, peux-tu me serrer dans tes bras un peu plus longtemps pour me réchauffer ?

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête et la serrai dans mes bras en lui frictionnant le dos. On resta ainsi quelques minutes, se réchauffant mutuellement, avant de repartir à la recherche Jan Di.

- Tu te sens capable de continuer ? La questionnais-je avant de reprendre la route

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et nous repartîmes dans le froid et la tempête. Je ne pourrais dire combien de temps nous avons marchés ainsi, mais il me semblait bien que cela devait faire au moins deux heures. On ne voyait rien devant nous, hormis ces stupides flocons de neige qui nous barraient la route. Je détestais la neige. Pourquoi étions nous parti à la montagne après tout ?

Soudainement, Ga eul s'écroula dans la neige. Je me précipitai pour la recouvrir et la réchauffer malgré le peu de chaleur qui devait émaner de mon corps. Elle tremblait et paraissait sur le point de craquer. En tentant de la soulever, je voulut la mettre sur mon dos mais un petit objet noir tomba de ma poche. C'était mon téléphone portable qui était envahi d'appels et de messages. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de le regarder, cependant je l'ai quand même fait et je n'ai pas eu tort. Un message de Ji hoo m'annonçait que les sauveteurs avaient retrouvés Jan Di et qu'elle était saine et sauve à l'hôpital à mon plus grand soulagement. Hors, ce message avait été envoyé il y avait plus d'une heure, ce qui signifiait que nous étions au milieu de nulle part pour rien. J'en aurai ris, si ce n'était pas à moi que cela arrivait.

- Ils ont retrouvé Jan Di ! M'exclamais-je à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie pour la réveiller

Elle n'avait plus de voix pour s'écrier mais j'aperçus un sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres violettes.

- Il faut qu'on rentre Ga eul ! L'encourageais-je à se relever, Jan Di va bien, il faut qu'on aille la voir à l'hôpital !

- Je ne peux pas Jun Pyo..murmura t-elle faiblement en restant recroquevillée sur elle-même

- Si tu le dois ! Aller debout ! L'encourageais-je en tentant de la relever

Ses jambes étaient trop lourdes et tremblaient si fort qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à la maintenir debout. Elle poussait des petits gémissements, et je compris seulement à cet instant, que notre état était peut-être aussi critique que celui de Jan Di, hors, personne ne semblait être à notre recherche. Je m'emparai de mon portable pour prévenir de notre position - mais comme il existait de ces soirées où rien ne tournait comme il le fallait - il n'y avait plus de réseau, probablement à cause de l'attitude à laquelle nous nous trouvions.

- Ga eul, il faut absolument qu'on trouve un endroit pour nous protéger cette nuit, la température va continuer à descendre...

Ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant, et je me demandais pourquoi j'avais dit ça.

- Aller Ga eul ! L'encourageais-je, On ne peut pas rester là !

- Vas y toi, moi je peux plus avancer...chuchota t-elle à demi-endormie

- Hey réveille toi ! M'écriais-je en la giflant, Ne t'endors pas !

Mais pourquoi m'étais-je entiché d'une fille comme elle ? Courageuse d'accord, mais pas très résistante !

- Je vais te porter, l'informais-je en prenant ses bras pour les passer autour de mon cou

Elle voulut résister mais son corps en avait décidé autrement.

Elle se laissa faire et nous reprîmes la route. Bien que son poids pesait sur mon dos et me ralentissais, j'avais une nouvelle motivation : survivre pour ne pas être séparé de Jan Di. Et sauver sa meilleure amie me semblait être une bonne base pour notre réconciliation à venir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'aperçus une petite cabane en bois qui devait servir l'été aux forestiers, bien que je ne connaissais pas grand chose à la montagne, hormis les hôtels de luxe et les pistes de skies.

Avec chance - et pour la première fois dans la soirée c'était une chance - la porte était ouverte et on s'y engouffra. Je reposai Ga eul sur le sol, contre les buches entassées qui formaient une sorte de mur. Elle cala sa tête contre le bois rugueux et ferma les yeux un instant. Pendant ce temps, je portai mon regard sur ce qu'il y avait autour de nous. La cabane semblait abandonné car il n'y avait ni nourriture, ni couvertures. Cependant, il restait une boite d'allumette que je m'empressai d'allumer dans ce qui semblait constituer une petite cheminée dans laquelle il y avait des copeaux de bois. J'allumai donc un feu dans l'espoir de nous réchauffer. Je rejoignis ensuite Ga eul qui était morte de froid. Ses vêtements étaient tellement humides qu'elle était incapable de se réchauffer. J'entrepris donc de lui ôter ses affaires. Elle rechigna quelque peu puis finalement se laissa faire quand elle sentie la chaleur du feu sur sa peau nue. Je me déshabillai à mon tour pour lui passer ma chemise pour ne pas offenser sa pudeur. Elle l'enfila faiblement, me remerciant d'un sourire du bout des lèvres. Tandis que moi, torse nu, je me maudissais d'être aussi galant car il est vrai que je mourrais de froid. Apercevant mes frissons, elle tira mon manteau qui lui servait de couverture pour que nous le partagions.

On resta silencieux pendant au moins une heure, se réchauffant mutuellement. Puis, je l'interrogeai soudainement :

- Tu croyais réellement que Yi Jung allait venir te sauver ?

C'était une vraie question, mais elle était ironique.

- Oui, je sais, c'était stupide..répondis t-elle au bout d'un moment

- C'est vrai, Yi Jung n'est pas ce genre de personne...

- Pas comme toi ? M'interrogea t-elle, Jan Di a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir …Finalement, Yi Jung avait peut-être raison, tous mes contes de fée sont basées sur votre histoire, je crois que j'envie vraiment Jan di d'avoir trouvé une personne comme toi...

Je l'observai à la dérobée. Était-ce une déclaration d'amour cachée ? Moi qui pensais qu'elle en pinçait pour Yi Jung...

- Ce n'est pas une déclaration, me coupa t-elle dans mes pensées, C'est juste ton amour que je respecte et que j'envie, j'aimerais en ressentir un aussi fort un jour...

- Alors laisse tomber Yi Jung, il te donnera pas cet amour là..

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

- Toi non plus ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais avant d'avoir rencontré Jan Di, me rappela t-elle

- En faite, c'est pas un amour fort que tu cherches, compris-je enfin, Tu veux juste que Yi Jung t'aime autant que tu l'aimes, sinon tu ne chercherais pas autant de raison pour l'excuser. S'il était vraiment ton âme sœur, il aurait changé comme moi j'ai changé pour Jan Di.

- Mais il va changer, il lui faut du temps pour abandonner son image de Casanova...

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu essayes de convaincre là, la coupais-je, Mais toi-même parce que t'as pas envie d'arrêter de croire à tes contes de fées. Tu ne les bases pas sur mon histoire avec Jan Di mais sur les espoirs que tu fondes en Yi Jung.

- Mais..

Elle s'arrêta, comprenant qu'elle cherchait encore des excuses à cet amour à sens unique.

- Je suis désolé Ga eul, je l'ai souvent poussé dans tes bras, je trouvais ça marrant et j'ai jamais fait attention au mal que ça pouvait te faire...Tu me trouves peut-être trop sincère - je le suis peut-être - mais le fait est que même si ça te fait du mal de l'entendre, c'est peut-être mieux que de continuer à fonder autant d'espoir dans une relation qui n'a aucun sens.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je crois qu'elle pleurait.


	4. Chapter 4

**O4 : Woo Bin**

- Yi Jung ! M'écriais-je en voyant mon ami s'enfoncer dans la neige

Je le rejoignis en courant, plutôt en essayant de courir, car il était presque impossible d'avancer dans ce blizzard. On était comme dans un mauvais rêve, impossible d'en sortir, et le pire qu'ils pouvaient nous arriver, c'était de s'endormir.

- Debout ! M'écriais-je à nouveau en arrivant à ses cotés, Aller Yi Jung, lâche pas ! C'est toi qui voulait jouer au héros, me laisse pas tout seul maintenant !

Mon meilleur ami était affalé dans la neige et j'apercevais des larmes coulés sur ses joues.

- Oh non aller, Yij', me fais pas ça ! Moi aussi je vais me mettre à pleurer !

- J'en peux plus ! S'écria t-il en frappant de ses poings la neige, Ça fait des heures qu'on marche pour aller nulle part, on n'a retrouvé personne ! Ni Jun Pyo, Ni Jan Di, Ni Ga eul ! Tu m'expliques comment ils peuvent s'en sortir alors que ça fait plus longtemps que nous qu'ils sont dans la neige et qu'en plus ils sont tous seuls ?

Je reconnaissais que les chances qu'ils aient survécus soient minces, vu l'état dans lequel on se trouvait. Finalement, on avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. La soirée était vraiment devenue une catastrophe. Maudit collier.

- Yi Jung, abandonne pas ! M'exclamais-je encore, à bout d'argument parce qu'il n'y en avait pas.

On était stupides, c'était tout.

- J'en peux plus Woo bin, je ne veux plus marcher, je ne veux plus avoir froid, je ne veux plus avoir peur pour eux, continua Yi Jung en restant assis dans la neige, immobile, Je veux juste rentrer chez nous, prendre un bain chaud..

- ...manger du chocolat, continuais-je en m'effondrant à ses cotés

- ...boire du thé

- ...me faire masser

- ...être avec une fille

- ...pleins de filles !

- ...avec plein de chocolat !

- Et du thé !

- Du thé au chocolat !

- Du thé au chocolat servie par une fille !

- Une fille en chocolat !

- ..aux arômes de thé !

On s'arrêta tous les deux. Conscients qu'on disait n'importe quoi et que ce n'était pas le moment de délirer.

- Je veux juste les retrouver, ajouta Yi Jung en se laissant tomber sur le dos

- Moi aussi, plus que tout, approuvais-je en m'affalant à ses cotés sachant que c'était pertinemment l'inverse que nous aurions dû faire. Mais je n'en n'avais pas la force.

Est ce qu'on allait réellement mourir comme ça ? A qui voulait-on prouver qu'on était assez courageux pour aller sauver nos amis d'une tempête de neige ? Pas à nous en tout cas, parce qu'on avait pas vraiment l'impression de l'être à ce moment précis.

- Peut-être que j'aurais du tenter ma chance avec Ga eul...soupirais-je finalement

Yi Jung ne me répondis pas mais tourna son visage violemment vers le mien.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Ga eul...elle est plutôt mignonne non ? L'interrogeais-je en ne comprenant pas d'où venait son changement de comportement

- ...On devrait y aller, rétorqua t-il pour simple réponse en se relevant

Il commença à marcher, sans même m'attendre et je me relevai à mon tour, perplexe.

- Attends moi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? M'écriais-je énervé

Il se retourna vers moi avec une rage que je ne lui avait jamais connu, puis s'exclama avec de grands gestes :

- Et bien, on va retrouver «l'amour de ta vie», Woo bin, qu'est ce que t'en pense ? Ce serait dommage de gâcher une si belle histoire d'amour !

Il cachait assez mal le reproche qu'il me faisait, reproche que je ne comprenait pas vraiment d'ailleurs.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? M'écriais-je en le rejoignant

- Rien, rien, j'imagine juste que pour que tu penses à Ga eul alors qu'on est presque morts, cette fille doit représenter beaucoup pour toi ! J'aurai aimé avoir été au courant !

- Mais je disais ça comme ça, me défendais-je, Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Rien, continuons, et arrêtons de nous ralentir pour des choses inutiles !

Étant donné que nous nous étions arrêtés à cause de lui, je ne compris pas vraiment ce que son reproche venait faire là. Mais pour préserver notre survie, je préférais ne rien dire et continuer à avancer.

On marcha encore pendant une demi heure pour finalement arriver devant une cabane en bois. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on avait espérer trouver en faisant tout ce chemin mais on était quand même fou de joie d'avoir trouver un abri pour la nuit.

Yi Jung enfonça la porte d'un coup sec mais resta tétanisé jusqu'à ce que je le rejoigne et comprenne la raison de son mutisme.

- Jun Pyo ! Ga eul ! M'écriais-je en entrant à mon tour dans l'abri

Les deux se réveillèrent surpris. Jun Pyo était torse nu et Ga eul avait enfilé ce qui semblait être sa chemise. Elle avait posé sa tête contre son épaule, et ils étaient tous les deux recouverts d'un manteau noir face au feu qui crépitait.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? S'écria Jun Pyo perplexe

Ga eul s'empourpra et se dégagea de l'épaule de notre meilleur ami, comme gênée.

Yi Jung, qui n'en manquait pas une depuis tout à l'heure, s'exclama ironique :

- On vous dérange peut-être ?

- Yi Jung .. murmura Ga eul blême, Tu es venue ?

- Pour toi ? Tu rêves ! C'est Jun Pyo que je suis venu chercher ! S'écria t-il en se rapprochant du feu, et en enlevant ses gants, il frictionna ses mains près du feu qu'il colla contre ses joues pour se réchauffer.

- Où est Jan di ? Les interrogeais-je finalement en me souvenant de la raison pour laquelle on était tous ici en train de mourir de froid.

- Les secours l'ont retrouvé, m'annonça Jun Pyo

- C'est officiel, on va mourir pour rien, s'assombrit Yi Jung

On poussa tous un soupire parce que, malgré son pessimisme, il avait pas totalement tort.

- Enlevez vos affaires, enchaina Ga eul en se relevant, Ils sont mouillés, vous n'allez pas pouvoir vous réchauffez

- C'est pas parce que tu as réussi à déshabiller Jun Pyo que tu en feras de même avec nous ! Rétorqua froidement Yi Jung

- Hey mec ! M'exclamais-je, Pourquoi t'es aussi dur ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Peut-être parce qu'on est en train de mourir de froid à cause de son égoïsme ! S'écria t-il en désignant Ga eul du doigt, On lui avait dit de pas y aller mais elle a voulu jouer à l'héroïne et regarde où on en est maintenant ! Ça fait des heures qu'on marche dans le froid pour les chercher et ils sont tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre depuis tout ce temps !

Il se laissa tomber contre la paroi du mur et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Je suis désolé..déclara Ga eul confuse

- Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? S'écria enfin Jun Pyo, Qu'on est là pour s'amuser ? Je suis parti chercher Jan Di mais c'est pas elle que j'ai trouvé morte de froid sur le sol mais Ga eul ! Alors j'aurais dû la laisser là, pour te faire plaisir ?

Yi Jung ne répondis pas, ne relevant même pas la tête vers lui.

Je m'approchai enfin pour les rejoindre et enlevai mon manteau pour le faire sécher. Tremblant, Ga eul m'invita à prendre sa place sous le manteau, m'assurant qu'elle allait mieux et que j'avais bien besoin de me réchauffer à mon tour. Je refusai au début, par galanterie, puis me résolut finalement à prendre sa place.

- Et toi tu vas te mettre où ? l'interrogeais-je lorsque je m'aperçus qu'elle restait debout

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondis t-elle, Dors Woo bin, tu en as besoin.

J'allongeai ma tête contre le bois alors que Gun Jun Pyo me lançait un regard complice :

- N'imagines même pas que je te prête mon épaule pour oreiller...

Cet idiot, il arrivait encore à plaisanter malgré la situation.

Pour rire, je posai ma tête sur son épaule, et il me repoussa violemment. Non, il ne plaisantait même pas.


	5. Chapter 5

**O5 : Ga eul **

J'observai impuissante Yi Jung trembler de froid car il s'obstinait à refuser mon aide.

- Enlève ton manteau ! Répétais-je une énième fois

- Non. Laisse moi. Répondit-il comme répondrait un enfant de cinq ans

- Aller ! Arrête de faire ton caprice et écoute nous ! S'écria Woo bin qui avait pourtant fermé les yeux et semblait dormir

- Je vais bien, lâchez moi, s'entêta t-il

- Tu mens mal, lui fis-je remarquer en observant son visage pale

Ses cheveux dégoulinaient de sueur et étaient collés à son front. Il tremblait et avait un souffle saccadé dans lequel sortait une sorte de buée.

- Tu es mort de froid ! M'exclamais-je énervée qu'il se mette dans cet état par fierté

Fierté de quoi d'abord ?

Yi Jung était vraiment insupportable quand il le voulait...

- D'accord...Je laisse tomber, débrouille toi, soupirais-je en me laissant tomber contre le sol

Moi aussi j'étais morte de froid, mais je tentais de le cacher. Je me sentais déjà assez coupable de les avoir mis dans cette situation à cause de mon inconscience et de ma fierté. Parce qu'au fond, je devais reconnaître que j'avais quand même espéré qu'ils viennent me chercher.

Je me recroquevillai pour tenter de me réchauffer et souffla dans mes mains pour les frictionner sur mes joues. Je ne pus cependant empêcher une toue d'arriver, et je cru étouffer sur place. Avec tout ce froid et cette altitude, j'avais l'impression de manquer d'oxygène. Et c'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs.

Yi Jung releva pour la première fois son visage dans ma direction, attendant que ma toue passe, puis il m'interrogea :

- Ga eul, ca va ?

- Oui, murmurais-je pas vraiment convaincue

Et convaincante ?

- Tu es toute blanche, murmura t-il ensuite

- Toi aussi, lui fis-je remarquer

Je regardai alors les deux autres qui ne participaient pas à notre conversation puisqu'ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis.

- Ton entêtement à vouloir te déshabiller pour te «réchauffer» ne t'as pas mis dans un meilleur état que moi..remarqua ironiquement Yi Jung

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre face à ses remarques qui commençaient à devenir pesantes. Je m'allongeai alors sur le sol, en boule, puisque je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que d'essayer de dormir.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'exclama t-il ahuri

- J'essaye par tous les moyens de me réchauffer...et dormir, ne semble pas une mauvaise idée non plus, si toutefois ça peut m'empêcher d'entendre tes remarques blessantes !

- Tu vas avoir encore plus froid...murmura t-il timidement

- Non crois moi, ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant..enchainais-je en tremblant

Après tout, j'en avais marre de faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si je devais supporter cette situation irréaliste parce que c'était de ma faute. Non c'était pas de ma faute, je n'avais pas poussé Jan Di à chercher son collier, ni Jun Pyo à aller la chercher, et encore moins les deux autres à venir m'aider moi. Je leur avait rien demandé après tout et je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Yi Jung. S'il voulait se défouler pour ce qui nous arrivait, il n'était pas obligé de le faire sur moi, sa réaction était tellement plus facile que de s'en prendre à lui-même...

A bout de nerfs, je laissai mes larmes coulées sur mes joues, n'essayant même pas de les retenir ou de les cacher.

- Ga eul, tu pleures ?

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire après tout ? Alors qu'il ne me prêtait aucune attention depuis le début de cette soirée. Fallait-il que j'aille jusqu'à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps pour qu'il se rend compte que j'étais tout simplement humaine, et pas qu'une fille, bonne qu'à l'aimer.

- Ga eul ?

Jun Pyo avait raison au fond. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'accrochais à Yi Jung. C'était évident qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais. Il s'aimait trop lui-même pour aimer quelqu'un réellement.

Soudainement, j'entendis un bruissement de son coté et tournai la tête dans sa direction. Il était en train d'enlever ses affaires pour les faire sécher près du feu. J'ignorais pourquoi il avait tout d'un coup décidé de m'écouter mais je réalisai que ça ne changeait en rien mon problème. J'enfouis alors mon visage entre mes genoux qui s'entrechoquaient pour une fois de plus me laisser submerger par mes larmes.

Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon épaule et me forcer à relever la tête, ce que je refusai. Un bras se posa sur mon ventre et je fus tirer en arrière, collé contre ce que j'imaginai être son torse. Il venait de s'allonger derrière moi et m'encerclais de ses bras. Il posa sa tête dans mon cou et je sentis son souffle glaciale m'électrifier. Je fus parcouru de frissons.

- Pardon, murmura t-il faiblement face à mes tremblements

Je ne répondis pas, une fois de plus, ignorant quoi rétorquer tant la situation dans laquelle on se trouvait me dépassait totalement. Allais-je encore me faire avoir ? J'aurai peut-être préféré qu'il reste dans son coin après tout, j'aurai été fixé et ça ne m'aurait pas redonner autant d'espoirs. J'avoue que c'était un peu puérile d'en avoir à ce moment précis. Yi Jung était juste mort de froid, tout comme moi, et ce rapprochement n'était qu'un moyen de survie, rien de plus.

- Pourquoi tu pleures encore ? Me questionna t-il alors que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que les larmes coulaient encore sur mes joues

- Parce que j'ai froid, répondis-je au hasard, trouvant que ça collait bien à la situation

Il resserra son étreinte et murmura :

- Désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit...

- Désolé … murmurais-je à mon tour

- Mais pourquoi es-tu désolé ? S'étonna t-il, Je t'ai dit que j'avais tort, ce n'est pas de ta faute si on est ici...pas entièrement en tout cas.

- Je suis désolé .. Parce que mes intentions n'ont pas été totalement bonnes, m'expliquais-je, Je voulais pas seulement sauver ma meilleure amie, je voulais aussi voir si quelqu'un tenait assez fort à moi pour venir me sauver, comme Jun Pyo la fait pour Jan Di...J'aurai aimé que quelqu'un le fasse pour moi.

- Je suis venu aider Jun Pyo, me coupa t-il comme pour me stopper des mes illusions

- Je sais, rétorquais-je, J'ai compris...

- Compris quoi ? Demanda t-il de suite

- Que c'était le conte de fée de Jan Di, pas le mien...

Il desserra un peu son étreinte et enchaina au bout d'un moment :

- Un conte de fée, c'est fictif Ga eul, mais pas ça.

Et il m'encercla à nouveau, me serrant encore plus fort :

- Alors peut-être que tu n'es pas dans ton château blanc, avec ton prince charmant et tes milliers d'enfants, mais en ce moment, tu es dans mes bras en train d'affronter une tempête de neige, et ça c'est bien réel Ga eul...

Je fermai les yeux.

Je savais que c'était réel, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais pas eu aussi mal.


End file.
